1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to registration of image series and, more specifically, to methods and systems for automatic registration of image series with varying contrast based on synthetic images derived from intensity behavior model.
2. Discussion of Related Art
T1 (Spin-Lattice or Longitudinal) relaxation time describes the rate that nuclear spins return to equilibrium after excitation. T1 relaxation is an important characteristic in the acquisition of magnetic resonance (MR) imaging as mapping T1 relaxation is particularly effective at differentiating between certain types of tissue such as those that include infarction or ischemia. However, when applied to the imaging of the myocardium, T1 relaxation time may be on the order of 1000 ms at a field strength of 1.5T and this length of time may exceed the typical cardiac cycle which is approximately within the range of 600 ms-1200 ms. Respiratory motion and other patient motion may provide additional challenges as not all patients may be able to adequately hold breath or keep still. Accordingly, it may be difficult to effectively monitor T1 relaxation time of the myocardium in light of the disturbance created by cardiac motion, respiratory motion, and other forms of motion.